


【HP斯内普】四人行

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 如果在哈利为了格兰芬多宝剑跳下冰湖的那个圣诞节，罗恩没有及时赶到，那就是斯内普救起哈利了吧。很小的时候就在幻想斯内普和铁三角一起流浪会怎么样，写下这篇同人来实现吧。
Kudos: 4





	【HP斯内普】四人行

**Author's Note:**

> CP不是重点，无斯哈斯赫斯罗等等
> 
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳

1

哈利苏醒过来，咳嗽着，干呕着，他恍惚间听到一声“昏昏倒地”，感觉这声音似乎有点熟悉。不对，这里应该有三个人，他能感到身边还躺着一个人，还有一个人在站着……应该是赫敏及时赶到了，就像大蛇袭来时那样……

不过哈利没有力气看看救他的人是谁，他能做的只是将颤抖的手举到喉咙口，感到刚才几近勒死他的挂坠盒没有了，有人帮他割断了。这时，一个听上去十分惊恐的声音在他头上响起。

“这……这是怎么回事？”

也只有听到这个声音的震惊让他能够爬起来。哈利摇摇晃晃地站起来，发现自己还可以更震惊一点：罗恩举着魔杖，对准着地上的第三个人——斯内普。

斯内普看上去被击昏了，他的黑袍子湿漉漉的，黑头发贴在脸上，格兰芬多的宝剑就在他的旁边。哈利顾不得穿衣服，立刻将魔杖和挂坠盒从斯内普紧攥着的手里夺过来。罗恩捡起宝剑，仍用魔杖对准着斯内普。

“我还想问你呢，那头鹿是怎么回事？斯内普是怎么回事？你又是怎么回事？”哈利哆哆嗦嗦地穿上衣服，告诉自己大脑可能出现了幻觉。

“哦，这说来话长，”罗恩犹犹豫豫地开了口，“我找了你们好几个小时，这森林真大，是不是？我本来想在树底下睡一觉等天亮再说，然后就看到那头鹿跑了过来，你在后面跟着。这不是你的守护神吗？”

“不是……我的守护神是牡鹿。”哈利顿了一下，想起一种可怕的可能来。

“接着你跳了下去，但迟迟没有上来。我本来想冲过去救你，但是那两颗矮树后突然窜出来一个人跑到湖边，跳下去把你捞了上来，”罗恩看了仍然昏迷不醒的斯内普一眼，“我感觉很像是斯内普，就放了个昏迷咒，正好击中了。”

“什么？”哈利难以置信地盯着罗恩，又看看斯内普，“所以说是斯内普救了我？那是不是他把宝剑放进冰湖的？”

“估计是的，”罗恩谨慎地说，“是我割断了你脖子上的链子，但宝剑应该是斯内普捞上来的。话说这是真的格兰芬多剑吗？”

哈利看着精美的银剑，嵌着红宝石的剑柄在魔杖的荧光中微微闪亮。魂器仍在哈利罗恩手中晃荡，哈利能感到里面的东西又焦躁不安了。这是真的，他可以肯定。

“我们先回去吧，赫敏应该有些主意。”哈利对着昏迷的斯内普念了一声“僵尸飘行”，难以确定是否需要减少一点对斯内普的仇恨。哈利和罗恩并肩走着，斯内普在前面诡异地飘着，这场景有些似曾相识。只是他痛心地想到，那个故意让斯内普的脑袋磕到地道顶端的人，已经不在了。

2

在赫敏痛打罗恩的这段时间里，哈利把斯内普仔细地绑起来，搜查了一遍他的随身物品，找到了一小瓶吐真剂。托斯内普的福，哈利对这种清澈透明的魔药印象很深。

在赫敏终于平静下来，把注意力转移到斯内普身上后，哈利扳开斯内普的嘴巴，倒了三滴药水，然后用斯内普的魔杖念了一句快快复苏，就像几年前邓布利多那样。

斯内普很快醒了过来，他愣了几秒，意识到了自己的处境：“原来是这位行踪不定的头号不良分子啊，我是怎么栽在你手里的？”

“废话少说，”哈利用魔杖指着他的心脏，“你为什么出现在这里？”

斯内普的黑眼睛简直要喷出火来，但奈何他亲手做的魔药，不得不张开了嘴：“格兰杰打开包时说出了地名，菲尼亚斯听到了，所以我知道你们在这里。邓布利多让我把宝剑交给你们，还必须在有需要和有勇气的条件下拿到。”被迫说出真话让他的脸都气得扭曲了，“但显然，你不仅勇气不足，还缺了一些脑子。”

“他没有告诉你为什么？”赫敏凑过来，罗恩不易察觉地退缩了一下。

“邓布利多并不认为我有资格知道，格兰芬多的万事通小姐。”斯内普斜着眼睛说。

“你杀了邓布利多。”哈利看着斯内普。斯内普说的就好像自己不是杀害邓布利多的凶手一样，这让哈利很恼火。

“没错。”斯内普讥讽地陈述道。

“你到底是哪边的人？为什么要杀邓布利多？”罗恩按捺不住问道，被赫敏横了一眼。

“我是邓布利多的人，你们三个忘带脑子的家伙现在还不明白吗？邓布利多那时受了伤，活不过一年了。所以他命令我杀死他，以防止德拉科的灵魂由于他的缘故四分五裂，顺便让黑魔王更信任我。”斯内普冷冷地说，语气里满是恶意。

哈利这么长时间以来，第一次想起邓布利多蹊跷的焦黑右手。他和赫敏对视一眼，她显然也想到了这件事。不行，这太荒谬了，斯内普竟然不是个叛徒？但是一切串起来都是解释的通的……哈利发现自己在努力寻找斯内普话中的漏洞。

“哦，乔治的耳朵也是他让你割的？”罗恩气急败坏地发问，显然一点都没有被说服。

“我很抱歉，但至少卢平没有死啊，”斯内普翻了翻眼睛，“邓布利多已经料到了在韦斯莱先生的事后，你们不会对我的出现表示友好的。”

三个人面面相觑了一会儿，莫非整个凤凰社是真的错怪了斯内普？赫敏呆立了一会儿，冲到桌子边，从串珠小包里捞出菲尼亚斯的画像：“布莱克教授？”

菲尼亚斯一反常态地迅速出现了，甚至在赫敏加上遮眼布之前，就看到了被牢牢绑着的斯内普。哈利听到他低声骂了一句：“该死的。校长，你这是怎么搞的？”

“告诉邓布利多，他的黄金男孩对我用了吐真剂。”斯内普愤恨地盯着哈利，朝大惊失色的菲尼亚斯扔了一句话。

菲尼亚斯盲眼进出画框已经很熟练了，几分钟后，他就又出现在了帐篷内：“邓布利多教授表示了极大的震惊、遗憾以及悲哀。不过你放心，现在校长办公室已经开启了防护，不会让卡罗或者黑魔王本人进来了。”

“这么说斯内普真是邓布利多的人？”罗恩仍然一脸震惊。

“莫非你怀疑魔药大师亲手制作的吐真剂不成，红头发白痴？”菲尼亚斯和斯内普一样翻了翻眼睛，“我要回去了，如今我们失去了斯内普校长，需要讨论一下怎样加强对霍格沃茨学生的保护。”

“你不能回去了？”哈利相信了斯内普的话，给他松了绑，但仍防备着他。

“哦？波特，难道说这几个月来你那漏底坩埚一般的大脑封闭术有长进？如果黑魔王读取你的思想——他现在说不定正在这样做呢。呵，我还想多活一会儿。”斯内普站起来，紧紧抱着手臂。

“那么那头牝鹿是你的守护神？还有邓布利多为什么这么信任你？”哈利不动声色地问，选择性忽视斯内普的嘲讽已经是哈利的基本能力之一了。

斯内普张了张嘴，脸变成了变质牛奶的颜色，显然在拼命抵挡着吐真剂的药效。这时，赫敏开口了：“哈利，别问了。我们现在当务之急是处理掉这个魂器。”

“魂器？”斯内普敏锐地捕捉到这个词，“你们在找魂器？”

赫敏低呼一声捂住了嘴，举起魔杖，看上去想再来一个一忘皆空。哈利拦住她：“不用了赫敏，这个挂坠盒需要斯内普来摧毁。”

“为什么？”讥讽和疑惑的声音同时响起。

“就是知道……是你把剑捞上来的。”哈利确信应该由斯内普来摧毁魂器，尽管他是一个斯莱特林，但就像知道牝鹿无害一样，哈利就是知道。邓布利多至少教哈利认识到某些类型的魔法，认识到某些行为具有不可估量的神力。

斯内普并没有反对，倒是罗恩提出了疑问：“你想怎么打开它？”

“蛇佬腔。”哈利简短地说。

“可以。”斯内普低沉地说，“但是你打开后要立刻离开。”

赫敏向他使了一个眼色，哈利决定同意。他将斯内普的魔杖还给它的主人，深吸了一口气。

3

已经半个小时了，斯内普还站在那里，失神地看着地上已经被摧毁的挂坠盒。哈利默默叹了口气，放下门帘，无奈地向罗恩和赫敏摊了摊手。斯内普摧毁魂器后，就一直保持着这个姿势，连给自己施一个干燥咒都没有。赫敏大概是猜出了什么，但她无疑继承了邓布利多的优良作风，只是告诉哈利的确有坚不可摧的理由来信任斯内普。

但哈利也不是白痴……那头银色的牝鹿……

天光大亮时，斯内普才走进暖和的帐篷。他仍然失魂落魄，沉默不语，头发上还挂着冰渣子，看上去像经历了一场钻心咒。

哈利三人已经洗漱完毕，正在享受前天赫敏从超市里拿出的面包和果酱。看到斯内普走进来，赫敏把她那份面包分给他。斯内普默然地接过，仿佛是在啃一块石头。

“斯内普教授，您准备怎么办？”

斯内普下意识地握住左臂，哈利知道那是黑魔标记烙下的地方：“黑魔王已经知道我是个叛徒，我大概会像你们一样，隔一天换一个地方流浪吧。”

“哦……那斯内普教授，不如你和我们一起找魂器？”赫敏看到哈利和罗恩诧异的目光，连忙说，“我是说，现在他已经知道了魂器的事，而且他是黑魔法防御课的教授，能保护我们。”

“以前是。”罗恩嘟哝道。

哈利动心了，这个提议从某方面说来很诱人。但说实话，他并不认为斯内普会答应。他转向斯内普，询问道。

斯内普看了看哈利：“我最好跟着你们。以你们的能耐和警惕性，恐怕不过半个月就会传来波特先生的死讯。”

哈利耸耸肩：“那太感谢了。”

“你确定……好吧好吧，”罗恩在赫敏眼神的压迫下终于表示同意，“我去放哨。”

“我出去弄点吃的。”斯内普没再理三人，他握紧魔杖，走进门外萧瑟的风雪中。

4

罗恩盘腿坐在桌边，用魔杖在收音机顶上敲出各种节拍。哈利把玩着无精打采的飞贼，打发着时间。

“该死的，这可真不容易调到，”罗恩烦躁地连蒙带猜，“为什么比尔总是那么快？”

赫敏合上书走出去，将在外面放哨的斯内普换进来。斯内普走进帐篷，抖落身上的雪，看到已经在背诵布莱克家族谱的罗恩：“你在调波特瞭望站？”

“是啊，你一个食死徒居然会知道？”罗恩头也不抬地说，他仍然对斯内普昨天讥笑他和赫敏的事耿耿于怀。

斯内普的嘴角抽动了几下，他走过去拿起收音机：“暗号是油头蝙蝠。”

哈利忍不住笑了出来。他感觉笑得有些僵硬，太久没笑，这个表情已经陌生了。

“……很抱歉，我们停播了一段时间。在我们迷人的蝙蝠先生叛逃之后，可爱的食死徒们在这里进行了多次搜查，不过我们现在已经安全了”

赫敏听到声响也迅速钻了进来，她靠着罗恩坐下，把她的宝贝《诗翁比豆故事集》都扔到了一边。哈利偷看了一眼斯内普，他看上去脸色有点发黑。

乔治或者弗雷德继续说道：“现在，大家最关心的大概就是霍格沃茨在位时间最短的校长，西弗勒斯·斯内普到底是怎么回事吧。有请本台固定供稿人老将，他会为大家播报一下已知的情况。”

是卢平的声音响起：“据可靠情报，斯内普在圣诞节当晚失踪，至今仍不知去向。在他失踪一个小时后，霍格沃茨校长办公室自动关闭，不允许任何人进入。据说神秘人大发雷霆，派出了多名食死徒搜捕斯内普，下令不惜一切代价抓到斯内普，活要见人死要见尸，活捉斯内普的赏赐甚至和抓到哈利的赏赐是一样的。”

哈利苦笑了一下，两大通缉犯一起逃亡，真是颇有戏剧性。

“不过，霍格沃茨校内一位教师向我们透露了些许不寻常的情况。邓布利多校长的画像对于斯内普的离去似乎非常不高兴。而斯内普失踪后，霍格沃茨学生的生活急剧恶化，两个卡罗用钻心咒惩罚了一大批学生，其中一个一年级新生死亡。”

哈利心里咯噔了一下，三人一起看向斯内普：“所以说你一直在保护霍格沃茨的学生？”

“邓布利多让我发誓尽全部的力量保护霍格沃茨的学生，”斯内普的眼睛望着虚空中的某一点，“但我更多的时候只能看着卡罗折磨学生们。”

“你也做了很多的，教授。”赫敏小心地说

“谢谢你……让金妮去禁林关禁闭，”罗恩犹豫着开口，“她现在怎么样？”

“她还好，和海格在禁林里玩得似乎挺开心的，”斯内普瞟着哈利，“你的小女朋友、隆巴德先生和洛夫古德小姐又把你的邓布利多军组织了起来，给我造成了很大的麻烦。”

“我很抱歉。”哈利毫无真诚地说，“你知道教麻瓜研究的布巴吉教授怎么样了吗？”

“她死了，黑魔王亲手杀的，尸体喂了纳吉尼。”

斯内普移走目光，盯着赫敏变出的蓝色火苗，好像火苗里有布巴吉教授的脸似的。

“别的人怎么样，麦格教授呢? 弗立维教授呢？”赫敏问。

“别的教授并没有遭到什么迫害，他们都尽量保护着学生，卡罗也不敢对他们怎么样，”斯内普的声音里是无法掩饰的担忧，“不知道我走了后他们会怎么样。”

哈利无言以对，毕竟是他们害得斯内普暴露。斯内普又接着说：“洛夫古德小姐的父亲一直在《唱唱反调》上支持你，所以他们把她在回家的列车上抓走了，她现在应该在马尔福庄园的地牢里，也有可能在阿兹卡班。”

哈利沉默了，他打开活点地图，果然没有找到卢娜的名字。收音机里，李·乔丹说着话，他漫不经心地听着。

“所以说，我们现在暂时可以把斯内普从钻心剜骨的名单上剔出去了。不过还是建议大家，当你出门在外看到一个黑袍子油头的丑男人时，先给他一个全身束缚咒的好。”

“如果你不能正确地发射全身束缚咒，可以拿出洗发水向斯内普喷射，他应该会立刻逃走。”乔治说。

“这个主意不错，洞听，”弗雷德一本正经地说，“而且我建议大家使用波特家的洗发水，可能更有效果。”

帐篷里的沉重被一扫而空，三个人逃亡以来第一次一起大笑起来。斯内普举起魔杖，默默地对自己念了一句闭耳塞听。

5

在斯内普加入后，他们的生活改善了不少。作为一个精通黑魔法的食死徒，斯内普全权承担了施放防护魔法的任务，而且效果非常好。漫长的流浪中，他们也遇到过几次搜捕队员，但基本只需要斯内普一人动手。

不过，他们的一部分七年级魔法教育也不是很让哈利高兴地进行了起来，包括不可饶恕咒和部分黑魔法的使用和防御，以及混血王子关于高级魔药制作的独家秘笈。出于某种奇怪的原因，赫敏的串珠小包里居然有坩埚和魔药原料，斯内普经常独自熬制着什么高深的魔药。哈利只能心惊胆战地看着形状奇特的烟雾升起，生怕一不小心被人看到。

吃过晚饭后的一个傍晚，罗恩无聊地玩着他的熄灯器，把灯弄得一闪一灭。哈利看到斯内普露出他标志性的厌恶表情，懒懒地猜测他这次又会做出什么恶毒的比方。但这次赫敏却赶在了斯内普的前面：“罗纳德·韦斯莱，邓布利多给你熄灯器不是为了让你来讨人厌的！”她忽然站起来，把那本《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言》塞到哈利不情愿的眼睛底下：“我想去见见谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德。”

“如果我是你，就不会去看那本书，免得给自己添堵。”斯内普说，“啧啧，‘我用了整整一章详细描写了波特和邓布利多之间的关系。这种关系可以说是不健康的，甚至说是邪恶的。’这本书我翻过一点，最靠谱的内容是波特是杀害邓布利多的凶手。”

“那格林德沃和邓布利多的关系呢？”哈利冷冷地问。

斯内普没有回答哈利：“格兰杰，洛夫古德可不会欢迎你们。”

“但是你看这个符号，它一直出现！从戈德里克山谷到诗翁彼豆故事集，再到邓布利多这个签名，我相信这很重要，哈利！”赫敏没有理斯内普。

哈利没有立即回答，他注视着赫敏那张热切的面孔，沉思起来。

“赫敏，我们不要重蹈戈德里克山谷的覆辙了。我们说服自己去了那里——”

“可是它不断出现啊，哈利！邓布利多把那本《诗翁彼豆故事集》留给了我，你怎么知道我们不应该去搞懂那个记号呢？”

“又来了！”哈利烦躁地说，“我们总想让自己相信邓布利多留下了秘密的记号和线索——”

“熄灯器就挺有用的，”罗恩帮腔道，“我想赫敏说得对，我们是应该去见见洛夫古德。

哈利瞪了他一眼，知道罗恩支持赫敏和想知道那个三角形的含义无关：“但是你忘了吗，卢娜被食死徒抓走了！现在我们去找谢诺菲留斯，他可能做的第一件事就是去通知食死徒！再说斯内普教授绝对不会答应的——”

“不，我觉得你们应该知道那个符号是什么意思。”斯内普终于起身看了一眼那个标志，他打断哈利：“不过，你们其实用不着去找谢诺菲留斯，我知道那是什么意思。”

“这就是曾经和卡卡诺夫共事的好处，”斯内普看到三人惊惧的眼神，补充道。

6

“波特，你是不是激动过头了？”斯内普狐疑地看着哈利。但哈利才不会管斯内普呢——他在帐篷里忘乎所以地走着，感觉壮丽、全新的真相花卷正在四周展开，“他是我的祖先！我是第三个兄弟的后代！全讲通了！”

哈利的胸中充满信心，满心喜悦好像只要在脑子里拥有死亡上期就能给他保护。一个东西掉在地板上，闪闪发光地滚到了椅子下。哈利拾起飞贼，新打开的神奇的发现之泉又给他抛了一件礼物，他又惊又喜，大声喊道：“在这儿——他把戒指留给我了——在金色飞贼里！复活石在金色飞贼里！”

罗恩和赫敏看上去呆住了，他不理解他们为什么会大吃一惊。斯内普则盯着他手里的金色飞贼，嘴里默念着“复活石”这个单词，似乎比他还想打开它。哈利忘乎所以地想着，等到设法打开飞贼，拿到复活石，就只剩一件圣器，老魔杖，然后——

就像是闪亮的舞台突然落下了帷幕一样，所有的激动、希望和幸福在瞬间泯灭，他独自站在黑暗中，荣耀的符咒被打破了。

“那也是他寻找的东西。”

哈利转向斯内普：“你说过从上次伏地魔没能成功杀死我之后，他就在找着什么东西。”

斯内普点点头：“你是说黑魔王在寻找的东西是老魔杖？”

突如其来的现实让哈利一阵恍惚，他想到那个神采飞扬的金发小偷，想到伏地魔在麻瓜孤儿院的童年，想到整部魔法史中老魔杖的血腥踪迹：“没错，伏地魔在寻找老魔杖。”

“别！这个名字不能说！”赫敏喊起来，窥镜旋转着亮了，“快点修复防护魔法！”

已经迟了，黑夜里传来刺耳的声音：“我知道你们在里面！有一打的魔杖正指着你们，我们可不管咒语会打到谁！”

7

“怎么啦？发生什么事了，西茜？”一个妇人的说话声将哈利的恐慌推向最高点，是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。

哈利用余光瞄到她走到他们身边，用魔杖挑起斯内普的下巴：“哦？这不是我们亲爱的叛徒，斯内普校长吗？”

“别来无恙啊，贝拉特里克斯。”斯内普冷冷地说，他脸上的伤口还在流血。

“我很好，但你看上去可是狼狈的很。”贝拉特里克斯轻生笑道，“咦，这不是波特身边那个泥巴种吗？哦，西弗勒斯，抱歉，我忘记你不喜欢这个词了。”

“是的，这是格兰杰，那个泥巴种！”卢修斯说，“我们认为她身边就是波特！”

“波特和斯内普一起被抓到！”贝拉特里克斯兴奋起来：“你确定吗？那么必须马上通知黑魔王！”

卢修斯和贝拉特里克斯在争夺着召唤黑魔王的权利。哈利看向一言不发的德拉科，他脸色煞白得像是死人，正惊恐地看着斯内普。哈利想起来，有传言说，斯内普是德拉科的教父。

“德拉科，准备好，黑魔王大概会把折磨这个叛徒的荣誉给你！”贝拉特里克斯兴奋地卷起袖子，准备召唤他心爱的主人。卢修斯抓住她的手腕，想抢在她之前触碰黑魔标记。哈利绝望地挣扎着，伏地魔一到，他们就必死无疑了——

“住手！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫道，“别碰它！如果黑魔王现在来，我们都得死！

她走出了哈利有限的视力范围，只听到斯内普紧张地小声说：“是宝剑。”

“昏昏倒地！昏昏倒地！”贝拉特里克斯握着宝剑冲向狼人：“格雷伯克，你们是在哪儿拿到这宝剑的？”

狼人似乎被她击倒了，她又抓住斯内普的领口：“你不是把宝剑送到我的金库里了吗？”

“哦，你动动你的猪脑子，这把宝剑很明显是假的啊。”斯内普一如既往地嘲讽道。

“你竟敢这样对我说话！”贝拉特里克斯朝斯内普挥了一下魔杖，哈利听到他痛得闷哼一声。

“是在他们的帐篷里。”格雷伯克粗声粗气地说，“放开我，娘们！”

贝拉特里克斯看上去愤怒而癫狂，一条细细的火苗从她的杖尖钻了出来，在地毯上烧了一个洞。“必须先把犯人关进地牢，让我想想该怎么办！”

“把这些犯人带到地牢，格雷伯克。”纳西莎犹豫了片刻，说。

“等等，”贝拉特里克斯尖声说道，“除了斯内普……还有这个泥巴种。”

“不要！把我留下来！”罗恩不顾一切地喊起来，被她一拳砸在脸上。斯内普愤怒的声音响起：“有什么冲我来，莱斯特兰奇！”

“那就如你的愿！你们是从哪儿弄到宝剑的？哪儿？”哈利他们被狼人押下地牢，但厚实的地板挡不住楼上的惨叫，“钻心剜骨！”

一声克制不住的尖叫，哈利从没想到斯内普可以发出那种声音。尖叫很快消失，不知是贝拉特里克斯停止了折磨，还是斯内普用沉默抗住了钻心咒。

“你个白痴。就算把我搞疯了，你也什么都得不到！”斯内普咬牙切齿地说。

“好啊，我忘记你已经习惯钻心咒了，这把刀子怎么样？上面可是有你亲自发明的魔法，”贝拉特里克斯的声音远远传来，“再问你一次，这把宝剑究竟是怎么回事！”

黑暗的地牢里，卢娜将绳结解开。哈利开始绕着地牢跑动，盲目地摸索着墙壁

“我想这个小姑娘会比你听话一点吧，”贝拉特里克斯阴险地说，“魂魄出窍！”

斯内普拾起他的魔杖，毫无感情地念道：“钻心剜骨。”

赫敏的尖叫恐怖而惨烈，伴着贝拉特里克斯尖锐的大笑。

“西弗勒斯，再来一个，对这个泥巴种再来一个钻心咒！格兰杰，宝剑是从哪里来的，你到底说不说！”

“我们从没进过你的金库！我们什么都没拿！那是假的，那是假的！”赫敏抽泣道。

“钻心剜骨。”

又是一声可怕的尖叫，那声音好像刀子一样捅在哈利身上一般。“我们今天晚上才碰到他！我们从没进过你的金库，那是仿制品，只是仿制品！”

“仿制品？编的倒像！”贝拉特里克斯放下赫敏，拎起妖精：“说，这到底是不是赝品！”

哈利和罗恩悄悄移到了客厅门口，透过门缝，他们看到赫敏毫无知觉地躺在贝拉特里克斯脚下，而斯内普僵硬地跪在那里，他的右臂几乎被血浸泡了，却举起了魔杖——

贝拉特里克斯突然仰面倒下，胸口涌出大片的鲜血。在马尔福一家惊诧万分时，斯内普一跃而起，将卢修斯击晕。

哈利立刻意识到了，斯内普趁贝拉特里克斯离开赫敏时，用无声的神锋无影袭击了她。哈利也飞身跃进客厅，夺走了德拉科手中的魔杖，对纳西莎念了一句除你武器。

罗恩拾起贝拉特里克斯的魔杖，两重障碍咒让狼人重重倒下。多比凭空出现在客厅，拉起赫敏的手。

哈利将妖精从枝形吊灯下拽出来扛在肩上，罗恩和斯内普抓住多比的手，原地旋转着幻影移形。进入黑暗前，一道模糊的银光闪过，贝拉特里克斯的小刀飞向他们正在消失的地方。

8

哈利看到斯内普站在多比的墓前，便走了过去：“他是被贝拉特里克斯的银刀刺中的。”

斯内普在到达贝壳小屋后便立刻晕了过去，他现在看上去很虚弱，大概是刚刚醒来。

“这把刀造成的伤疤永远不会褪去，如果刺中要害那更是必死无疑。”斯内普凝视着哈利刻下的歪扭墓碑，淡淡地说。

哈利想起来贝拉特里克斯曾说刀子上有斯内普发明的咒语，他看向斯内普当时受刑的右臂。

斯内普注意到哈利的目光，挽起了右臂的袖子。伤口勉强愈合了，但还留着紫黑色的血痂。依稀，能辨认出那个单词。

TRAITOR

叛徒

触目惊心。

哈利诧异地看向斯内普，斯内普把袖子放下，苦笑了一下：“这大概就叫自作自受吧，现在我得去向格兰杰说声抱歉。”

海浪拍打着海岸，落日的余晖给墓碑投下长长的阴影，黑袍子的男人转身离去。

9

“伏地魔大人是仁慈的。我命令我的队伍撤退。给你们一个小时，体面地安置死者，治疗伤员。

“哈利·波特，西弗勒斯·斯内普，现在我直接对你们两个说话。你们听任你的朋友为你赴死，而不是挺身出来面对我。我将在禁林里等候一个小时。如果一小时后你们没有来找我，没有主动投降，那么战斗还将继续。这次，我将亲自上阵。“”

“哈利·波特，西弗勒斯·斯内普，我将找到你们，我将惩罚每一个试图窝藏你的男人、女人和孩子，一个也不放过。一个小时。”

罗恩和赫敏都看着他俩拼命摇头，“别听他的——”

“波特，我有话对你说。”斯内普显得异常平静。

“邓布利多让我对你说……在他死后的某个时候，黑魔王会为他那条大蛇的生命担心。到了那个时候，就可以告诉你了。”

“告诉我什么？”哈利看着斯内普痛苦的神色，有些惊慌。

“在黑魔王试图杀死你的那天夜里,当莉莉用她的生命挡在你们之间时，那个杀戮咒反弹到他的身上……黑魔王灵魂的一个碎片被炸飞了，附着在坍塌的房子里惟一活着的灵魂上。他的的一部分活在你的体内，只要那个没被他发现的灵魂碎片还依附在你身上，受到你的保护……黑魔王就不可能死。”

斯内普一口气说完，闭上了眼睛。

“你的意思是……我必须要死？”

斯内普的声音似乎是经过了很长时间才传到哈利迟钝的脑子里，“是的，而且必须被黑魔王亲自动手，这很重要。”

“所以你早就知道了是吗？所以这么多年来邓布利多一直知道我一定会死吗？”哈利喃喃道，一种属于伏地魔的愤怒冲上他的心头。罗恩完全呆住了，赫敏捂着脸蹲下，小声哭泣着。

“我还以为他保护我、培养我、告诉我那些信息是为了让我让我活下去……他让我活着，只是让我可以在适当的时候赴死？”哈利看着自己泥泞的双手，“我和屠宰场里的猪有什么区别！”

“没什么区别，他自己也承认了。”斯内普悲哀地着愤怒的哈利，“我们都是被他利用的，还心甘情愿。”

“如果我不去死呢？”哈利掏出魔杖，颤抖地指着斯内普，“你会阻止我吗？”

“我不会阻止你，但你不会逃跑的。”斯内普看着指着他胸口的魔杖，没有任何动作。

没错，哈利不会逃跑。邓布利多有一个伟大的计划，只是哈利愚蠢地没有看到。他发现自己并不憎恨邓布利多，他是棋子，但和下这盘棋的人一样，哪怕粉身碎骨也要赢。邓布利多对他的了解没有错，哈利一旦发现自己有力量阻止，便不会允许别人为自己赴死。

哈利垂下魔杖，想在勇气消失前体面赴死：“那我走了，你们记得把蛇杀死。”

“我也去。”斯内普平静地说。赫敏抽泣着，上前抱住哈利：“我们和你一起！”

“不，我一个人可以的。你们好好活下去。”哈利拉出隐形衣，准备给自己披上。

“格兰杰，你还有把蛇杀死的任务。我必须去，你们听到黑魔王说的话了。”斯内普说，“波特，我想你知道我的守护神为什么是牝鹿了吧。”

“我妈妈，莉莉。”这个答案自然而然地呈现出来，大概他的内心深处早已知道。

“我半辈子都背负着保护莉莉·波特儿子的责任，现在却劝他去死，”斯内普笑了笑，是对自己的嘲笑，“我当年让邓布利多发誓不要告诉任何人，现在却自己对詹姆·波特的儿子说出来。魔药天才半辈子活在愧疚中，活得真像一个笑话。”

“飞贼里的应该是复活石吧，能把莉莉召回来吗，我像见她。”

10

斯内普目不转睛地盯着哈利打开飞贼旋转石头，周围传来了轻微的动静，像是一些柔弱的身体在树枝散落的泥土上移动脚步。他们既非实体又非幽灵，脸上都带着笑容。

詹姆、莉莉、小天狼星和卢平。哈利感到眼睛湿润了，而一旁的斯内普已泣不成声。

“莉莉，你还恨我吗……”斯内普试探着触碰莉莉伸出的手，却从中穿过。

“西弗，怎么会呢，”莉莉含着笑望着他，“谢谢你，你真勇敢。是我要对你说对不起。”

小天狼星投去不满的目光，詹姆孩子气地挥了挥拳头，但被哈利挡在中间。

“这么多年以来，我一直在后悔……如果我没有对你说那个词……如果我没有选择成为食死徒……如果我没有泄露那个预言……如果我发现了虫尾巴是奸细……如果能再来一次……”

“没事了，西弗，到了那边一切都会重新开始的。”莉莉安慰着斯内普，哈利无端想到了小姑娘安慰受委屈的小男孩。

“我知道我比不过波特……但是答应我好吗，让我经常能见到你……”

莉莉微笑着点点头。詹姆撇撇嘴：“看在你保护了那么多年我儿子的份上，我不会太介意。”

斯内普没有理詹姆，只是看着莉莉：“你会陪着我？”

“一直。”

11

那么多年后，哈利仍然时常会想起那个瞬间：不是绿光击中他的胸口，不是伏地魔灰飞烟灭，而是他走到仿佛熟睡着的斯内普身旁，对方却没有了呼吸。哈利记得很清，他双手交叠，神态安详，没有了以往的刻薄神色，甚至还含着一丝微笑——让人真真切切地感受到，西弗勒斯·斯内普已经走了。

斯内普被安葬在邓布利多的旁边，也是白色的大理石坟墓，只是要小一号。墓前，有一片百合花，每逢四月就会盛开。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”哈利蹲下，指着墓碑上的名字，念给小小的男孩，“这是霍格沃茨最年轻的校长，也是我见过的最勇敢的人。你的中间名，来自他的名字。”

“西弗勒斯，”男孩奶声奶气地念道，“格兰芬多？”

“不，阿不思，他是一个斯莱特林。”哈利看着阿不思和他一样的绿眼睛，“也许你也会去斯莱特林，他应该会喜欢你。”

阿不思点点头，像小大人一样，庄重地，将一束纯白的百合放在墓前。

———全文完———

**Author's Note:**

> 10000+字，人生第二篇1w以上的文！  
> 把一直脑补的恶趣味写出来真的很爽（滑稽），全文为了情节还是牺牲了一些人物性格……比如说斯内普和铁三角能否忍受对方真的有待商榷，以及我认为的斯内普是比文中写的更坚强隐忍吧。  
> 我觉得这个点子要是认真写起来能写很长的长篇，还可以发展出斯哈斯莉斯罗（话说有人磕这个邪教一样的cp吗）……不过作为一个坑王，我快进、快进、快进、以及快进（发出了邪恶的笑声）  
> 还有一些情节限于表达没能明写，比如斯内普假装被夺魂骗魔杖什么的。还有抢银行等等的情节，你们自己脑补吧  
> 应该不会大改吧，转载给我说一声并且附上原链接原作者就行（不过看这个阅读量和赞同数只能心塞了）。  
> 本文首发于知乎，我的知乎账号是污染元https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/205704751  
> 同时也在lof同步更新，我lof账号是 元夕+一个死亡圣器的符号，欢迎关注https://yuanxi09960.lofter.com


End file.
